criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sayomara/And so it begins
To quote Kosh. "And so it begains." We who are more that a little mad need a project. Not just any project not something reasonable like gardening, no nothing like cataloging and detailing the ins and outs of a podcast with over 250 episodes. I've fallen in and out of love with Critical hit over the years and when I come back feel always find something different both in myself and what the show is and was. And while I wouldn't say I'm in love with the show at the moment I do enjoy it most of the time. Which is really all you can ask of most things you don't pay for. So why the wiki? Over the years I've worked on a few different wiki project most notable is the podcast page of wowwiki and Wowpedia. It was my passion on and off for almost 6 years. But like all passion it burned out in time. The thing about Critical Hit is I've been listening to the show since the very first episodes came out. Hell been listening the Major Spoilers Podcast since it first came out. I know this stuff fairly well and over the years I've thought about making notes on stuff as a I relisten to the episodes to tie things together, but I never did. The fun part of a wiki is we don't just make notes for ourselves but we make notes for everyone that cares about the show. The bad part is everyone see's your crappy writing. The nature of life is we all have weakness and my is my writing skills. I can talk as well as the next guy but when it comes to writing my brain just doesn't work as it should, but that brings us back to the nice thing is about wiki's is that might be someone else's wheelhouse. When I wrote on the wow wiki's I loved writing articles on NPC's had these great back stories but because it wasn't on the wiki no one realized it. So I would write a detailed article filling the holed that was there and others would come how were much better with the English langue than me would help clean it up. That is my hope here the fact there was no real wiki for Critical Hit seems odd to me but then again most people read wiki's very few write for them. So, if I go it alone I'm sorry to anyone that reads this I'll get it all cleaned up in time...I do hope that I can start filling wiki hole the podcast has had with something cool and I'll try to spell everyone name right too. So if your reading this and would like a place to start I would suggest the Episodes page since that is going to be largest amount of work. Doesn't have to be in order just pick one you enjoy and go. If your looking for examples this a all RP episode This is a Skills Challenge episodes and this is a combat episode If you want to work on expanding the PC character pages go for it. Or if you just want to write about some NPC that only showed up once and was never heard from again that's good too. If you have any questions feel free to poke me on Twitter @dwlivecast Whatever makes you happy this is madness but it should be an enjoyable madness. Many thanks to all the read and help out. ~Sayomara Category:Blog posts